


Indivisible

by Alaiya



Series: Une deuxième chance [3]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Brotherhood, Gen, Loss of Parent(s), Prequel, UDC!verse
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 02:30:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2007633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[UDC!verse] Leur naissance a fait d'eux un seul et même être et jamais, pas une seule seconde, ils n'ont imaginé qu'il puisse en être autrement. Et pourtant. "C'est pour leur bien" avait-il dit...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indivisible

_ Sanctuaire, Grèce, Juillet 1983 _

 

« Andreas, tu ne peux pas leur imposer ça !

— Ne dis pas n’importe quoi, il est plus que temps ! »

Les jumeaux s’entre-regardèrent, inquiets. Ça sentait le roussi… une fois de plus. A cette heure avancée de la nuit, un sommeil réparateur aurait dû être leur seul refuge mais les éclats de voix de leurs parents en avaient décidé autrement. Encore une dispute. Rien de nouveau sous le soleil depuis le temps, mais ces dernières semaines les avaient vus se glisser en catimini plus souvent qu’à leur tour le long du couloir sombre pour aller… espionner ? Non, si leurs cœurs battaient la chamade à l’unisson, ce n’était pas par peur d’être découverts. L’angoisse leur nouait la gorge, la peine aussi alors que collant encore un peu plus leurs oreilles contre la porte fermée, ils percevaient la voix de leur mère qui s’était faite suppliante :

« Je t’en prie. La vie que tu leur fais mener est déjà assez difficile comme ça, laisse-leur au moins…

— Ce n’est plus acceptable, Sofia, tu en es bien consciente, non ? »

La voix de leur père avait baissé d’un ton mais n’avait rien perdu de ses accents hargneux. Bien au contraire. Sifflante, elle vrilla le lourd panneau de bois jusqu’à se ficher dans les entrailles des gamins.

« Non ! C’est ainsi depuis qu’ils sont petits ! Depuis… qu’ils sont bébés ! Ne te rends-tu donc pas compte de ce que tu me demandes ?!

— Ce ne sont plus des enfants ! Et ils doivent cesser de se comporter comme tels ! Seulement, avec une mère pareille, comme veut-on que j’en fasse des hommes ?!

— Je t’interdis de…

— Tu n’as rien à m’interdire. Ce sont mes fils !

— Ce sont aussi les miens, tu n’as pas le droit de décider pour moi ! Ou pour eux !

— Ils appartiennent au Sanctuaire, que tu le veuilles ou non ! Et ils en seront dignes, je te le garantis.

— Mais qu’est-ce que ça change ? Ils n’ont que treize ans, Andreas, treize ans… » Un sanglot ponctua la tirade désespérée de leur mère. « Ils ont encore besoin l’un de l’autre, plus que jamais. Tu n’auras bientôt même plus besoin de le leur imposer, ils vont grandir, comprendre d’eux-mêmes, gagner leur indépendance… Je t’en supplie, Andreas, je sais que tu les aimes autant que moi, réfléchis-y encore un peu…

— C’est pour eux que je fais ça. »

Cette fois, une lassitude mêlée de tendresse avait pris le pas sur la fureur dans le ton du chef de famille et les pleurs s’étouffèrent, sans doute neutralisés par une étreinte maladroite de consolation.

« Je leur rends service, tu comprends ? Cette situation doit cesser, dans leur intérêt à tous les deux. S’il te plait, Sofia, fais-moi confiance. C’est très important.

— Quand ? » Discernèrent-ils encore, à grand-peine cependant tant la voix de leur mère s’était réduite à un filet presque inaudible.

« Dès demain. Tu feras préparer l’autre pièce, celle d’en face. »

 

Les jumeaux n’avaient pas retrouvé le sommeil lorsque la porte de leur chambre s’ouvrit en silence. Comment l’auraient-ils pu ? Les derniers mots de leur père avaient fait mouche. Nul besoin pour eux d’avoir assisté au tout début de la dispute pour en deviner l’objet. Il voulait les séparer ! Les deux garçons, profondément désorientés, s’étaient pelotonnés l’un contre l’autre dans le vaste lit qu’ils partageaient depuis des années. Ce n’était pas… possible. A peine si leurs regards s’étaient croisés. Inutile lorsque leurs pensées s’épousaient avec une telle perfection qu’ils en avaient jusqu’à perdu l’habitude de parler à haute voix lorsqu’ils se retrouvaient seuls tous les deux. Comme ce soir là. Comme tous les autres soirs.

Aussi, ce fut un réflexe commun qui les incita à faire semblant de dormir lorsque leur mère s’approcha de son pas feutré, lorsqu’elle laissa sa longue main fine effleurer les deux chevelures hirsutes si étroitement emmêlées qu’elle aurait été bien en peine d’en discerner les différences.

« Mes petits… » Elle s’installa précautionneusement au bord du matelas, prenant bien soin de ne pas effectuer un mouvement malheureux qui aurait pu les éveiller. « Mes tout-petits… » La douceur de sa voix faillit redresser Saga mais sous les draps, les doigts de Kanon sur son poignet se resserrèrent sensiblement. L’aîné dut se résoudre à obéir à l’injonction muette de son cadet et fut la mâchoire serrée et les paupières brûlantes qu’il s’imprégna de la chaleur du ton maternel :

« J’ai fait tout ce que j’ai pu, murmura-t-elle tout bas comme pour elle-même, mais je ne peux pas aller contre sa volonté. Peut-être a-t-il raison, je ne sais pas… Il veut vous rendre forts, mais il veut aussi vous protéger. A sa manière, il vous aime. Comme je vous aime. Et même si… » Elle remonta le drap sur les épaules de ses enfants avant de se pencher sur eux, comme pour percevoir leurs souffles. « … Nous serons toujours là pour vous. »

Les lèvres fraîches de Sofia se déposèrent tour à tour sur les fronts lisses des jumeaux avec une infinie tendresse avant que sa présence ne s’écarte, ne s’éloigne, pour stationner un dernier instant devant le large berceau de bois encore pourvu de ses broderies, repoussé dans un coin de la pièce. Puis elle disparut.

 

Dans la pénombre, les yeux de Kanon se rouvrirent, leur éclat vert avivé par la lune qui déferlait par la fenêtre au dessus de leurs têtes. « Et moi, je serai toujours là pour toi. » Chuchota-t-il avec fermeté. Il avait deviné avant même de les voir les larmes de Saga, perlant sur ses joues encore rondes, perçant l’unique oreiller qu’ils partageaient. « Toujours. »

 

* * *

 

Les jours et les semaines qui suivirent furent cotonneux. Le visage fermé, les jumeaux s’étaient pliés sans mot dire aux exigences d’Andreas et Kanon avait tôt fait d’intégrer l’autre chambre que Sofia avait cependant reproduite à l’identique. Même disposition, même mobilier, jusqu’aux gravures sur les murs, répliques exactes de celles qui avaient constitué jusque là le décor familier des jumeaux. Elle ne s’était guère fait d’illusions cependant, et les lueurs éteintes dans les regards de ses fils qu’elle scrutait chaque matin n’avaient fait qu’aviver les tensions avec son mari. Ils se disputaient toujours plus mais les jumeaux ne se levaient plus pour aller les écouter. Chacun, dans sa chambre respective, enfouissait sa tête sous les draps en se persuadant qu’il n’entendait rien.

Si l’idée leur avait traversé l’esprit à plusieurs reprises de braver l’interdit de leur père, ils ne l’avaient pas mise à exécution. La surveillance, dont ils avaient toujours fait l’objet, s’était inexplicablement resserrée depuis leur éloignement forcé et leur crainte du châtiment qui n’aurait pas manqué d’être appliqué surpassait leur douleur d’être ainsi séparés l’un de l’autre. Les dieux seuls avaient observé Saga, ou Kanon, planté en pleine nuit derrière sa porte, la main sur la poignée, sur le point de se précipiter vers son double dans l’unique but de se retrouver soi-même, sans pourtant jamais céder à cette pulsion irraisonnée. De fait, ils se perdaient progressivement et l’efficacité de leurs entraînements quotidiens s’en ressentait. Agacé, Andreas s’obstinait pourtant, prêtant une oreille sourde aux commentaires de son épouse qui pour la première fois semblait porter une réelle attention à cette existence faite de violence qu’on avait imposée à ses enfants.

Le plus paradoxal était cette gêne qui s’était peu à peu installée entre les deux frères, bien malgré eux. On avait voulu les éloigner… Pourquoi ? Cette explication, ils ne l’obtinrent jamais et les derniers vestiges de leur innocence les incitèrent à s’en forger une idée qui n’était rien moins qu’éloignée des réelles considérations d’Andreas.

Au cours de ses nuits désormais heurtées par l’absence, le jeune Saga ne cessait d’analyser les motivations de son père, de les définir, de chercher à en extirper l’origine. Il savait qu’en tant qu’aîné, il hériterait de la précieuse charge des Gémeaux. Ce qui était écrit ne pouvait être défait. Et il serait seul à la porter sur ses épaules. Malgré tout l’amour qu’il vouait à son frère, il avait une conscience diffuse mais étrangement pertinente qu’il n’y avait pas de place pour ce dernier dans un futur qui ne lui semblait pourtant pas si immédiat qu’on voulait bien le lui faire croire. Pas de place… exception faite de celle de doublure.

Kanon, l’éternel second entre les mains duquel il avait pourtant remis ses doutes et sa fragilité. Il dépendait de son cadet en tout. De sa force de caractère, de sa fougue, de son énergie… Saga se reposait sur lui en permanence, trouvait chez son double tout ce que lui n’était pas, ne parvenait pas à être en dépit de l’image qu’il s’efforçait de cultiver pour en montrer les fruits à un père exigeant. N’avait-il donc pas été suffisamment convaincant ? Andreas avait-il percé son fils aîné à jour ? La seule conclusion plausible était celle-là : sa faiblesse se nourrissait de ce lien et il devait s’en affranchir pour l’affamer… et le laisser mourir. Ainsi dépourvu de ses chaînes, Saga trouverait les ressources suffisantes pour se réunir avec lui-même. Pour exister en tant qu’unique individu. Aussi, à chaque fois que l’heure à présent si redoutée du coucher survenait, il se raccrochait à cette conviction pour lutter contre la solitude qui le dévorait. Kanon le comprendrait sûrement.

Évidemment, le cadet avait suivi le même cheminement de pensées que son aîné. Aurait-il d’ailleurs souhaité procéder du contraire qu’il ne l’aurait pas pu, mais cette alternative ne lui effleura pas l’esprit une seconde. Conscient de la dépendance de son jumeau à son égard, il n’avait pas tardé à se persuader que résidait là la volonté de leur père.

Kanon n’était en proie à aucune espèce d’aveuglement. Le second il était, le second il resterait. Étrangement, cela ne le dérangeait pas outre mesure, du moins pas encore. Bien sûr la compétition entre eux perdurait, mais elle était saine et source d’émulation mutuelle. Et il aurait été bien ingrat de reprocher quoi que ce fût à son ascendance tant l’entraînement et l’enseignement qu’il recevait étaient largement à la hauteur de ceux dispensés à Saga… voire même bien au-delà.

La puissance des jumeaux Antinaïkos, nul ne se serait aventuré à la remettre en question. Le septième sens leur était aussi naturel depuis la naissance que de respirer. “Prodiges” était l’adjectif incontournable dont ils avaient écopé dès la manifestation on ne pouvait plus précoce de leurs capacités, et ils n’avaient eu de cesse, parfois bien malgré eux, de confirmer leur statut d’exception. Saga était plus fort que tout le monde. Et Kanon était plus fort que son frère. Il ne s’en targuait pas particulièrement, hormis au cours de leurs chamailleries bon enfant, lesquelles voyaient néanmoins la plupart du temps un Kanon céder de bonne grâce devant son aîné. Même s’il était faussé, ce n’était qu’un simple jeu, non ? Dans quelle mesure, leurs parents – leur père – s’étaient-ils rendus compte des tenants de l’équilibre forgé par les deux garçons ? Il fallait croire que la décision d’Andreas valait réponse à cette question. Aussi, Kanon décida-t-il de rendre à son jumeau cette liberté qu’il lui avait dérobée, celle de vivre et de s’élever sans béquille. Sans être en mesure de l’exprimer en des termes clairs, il comprenait que leurs destins allaient devoir se séparer un jour ou l’autre, même s’il aurait été bien en peine d’imaginer que cela fût ne serait-ce qu’envisageable. Et lorsque ce moment arriverait… Seul dans sa toute nouvelle chambre, Kanon se détournait alors de la porte fermée pour se réfugier dans le noir absolu régnant sous son oreiller, persuadé qu’en respectant la volonté de leur père, il rendrait enfin son jumeau plus fort.

 

_ Sanctuaire, Grèce, 18 Novembre 1983, fin de journée _

 

Leurs parents ne se disputeraient plus jamais. Évidemment, puisqu'ils étaient morts. Seuls dans la maison familiale froidement silencieuse, les regards des deux frères se fuyaient. Leur grand-père, rappelé en urgence, ne serait pas là avant le lendemain. D’ici là…

Cela faisait à peine moins d’une heure que le décès de leur père leur avait été officiellement annoncé. Étrangement, ils ne le réalisaient pas encore en dépit du poids tout neuf des lourdes bagues en or qu’ils arboreraient dorénavant à leur annulaire droit. Ils allaient d’ailleurs devoir faire attention pour ne pas les perdre. Destinées à des mains d’hommes, elles pendaient de guingois à leur doigt, et le bout du pouce de Kanon ne cessait de s’assurer de la présence du métal en haut de sa paume.

Il releva les yeux au moment où Saga lui tournait le dos pour aller plier machinalement le pull blanc de leur mère, abandonné sur le dossier d’une chaise. Une inspiration se bloqua dans la gorge soudain broyée du cadet. Son absence, à elle, était autrement plus assourdissante. Il avait vu son corps, on le lui avait présenté sans même lui demander son avis. Et depuis, la seule image envahissant ses pensées dès qu’il relâchait sa concentration était celle d’une femme immobile aux yeux fermés, à la peau livide, un cadavre déserté par son identité. Ce n’était pas… Non, ce n’était pas ce souvenir-là qu’il voulait garder d’elle !

Les poings serrés, il tourna les talons, mais pour aller où ? Cette demeure si vaste lui apparut tout à coup minuscule et étouffante. Il avait pourtant toute latitude pour aller se réfugier dans _sa_ chambre mais il ne parvenait pas à décider de quitter la pièce où se trouvait son jumeau. Il ne se l’expliquait pas du reste : Saga n’avait pas lâché un mot depuis qu’ils avaient quitté l’hôpital et avait fermé son esprit à son frère. Il aurait tout aussi bien pu être seul que cela n’aurait pas changé grand-chose. Oh, mais Kanon savait bien pourquoi et la fureur qui couvait depuis des heures lui brûla les veines. Maudit Shion ! C’était lui qui les avait obligés, lui et son frère, à _voir_ le corps de leur mère. Seul, Kanon aurait sans doute fini par surmonter cette épreuve mais Saga, lui… Il lui fallait être honnête : son aîné l’avait étonné en obéissant à l’ordre du Pope, au moment même où Kanon allait s’interposer. Il l’avait surpris en demeurant stoïque, les yeux secs, lorsque tous deux avaient aperçu le visage de Sofia pour la dernière fois. Mais cette façade ne tiendrait pas longtemps, le cadet des jumeaux en avait la certitude. Déjà les mains de Saga tremblaient, ainsi qu’il put le constater quand il se décida à affronter son double. Immobile au centre de la pièce, l’aîné ne semblait même pas se rendre compte de la présence de son frère.

« Saga… » Fit l’autre garçon, d’un ton hésitant. A défaut de partager ses pensées, peut-être son frère pourrait-il entendre sa voix ? Il n’eut pas de réponse cependant, hormis le visage muet qui pivota vers le sien. Kanon eut un sursaut mais déjà le regard de l’autre achevait de glisser sur lui et il vit son aîné se détourner de nouveau et aller se perdre dans la pénombre du couloir. Il se précipita alors vers le premier miroir qu’il trouva. Et en fut glacé. Ce reflet qu’il observait était identique à celui que Saga venait à l’instant de lui opposer. Il ne voulait, il ne pouvait pas le croire. Tout ce qu’il apercevait en cet instant était le visage d’un gamin, effrayé… et seul.

 

* * *

 

Ce ne fut au début qu’un léger grattement contre le bois. Presque imperceptible mais Kanon, dont les paupières désespérément ouvertes luttaient contre l’intrusion de Morphée depuis de longues heures, ne s’en redressa pas moins dans son lit, attentif. Bientôt, il perçut plus qu’il ne vit le mouvement descendant de la poignée de la porte, lent et prudent, le vantail s’entrouvrant de quelques centimètres sur l’obscurité poisseuse du couloir. _« Saga ? »_ Sa question inquiète fusa dans le surmonde en un réflexe qui n’avait plus de raison d’être.

L’autre garçon s’immobilisa sur le seuil, paraissant gêné de voir son jumeau assis dans son lit. Espérait-il réellement que ce dernier fût endormi ? Non, évidemment. Il se dandina néanmoins un instant, hésitant, sa silhouette découpée sur le mur par la lueur blafarde de la Lune.

« Je… » Il ravala sa salive avec difficulté. « Dis, Kanon… Est-ce que je peux… »

La boule dans sa gorge était si grosse qu’il crut que jamais il ne pourrait y arriver. Et sans s’en rendre vraiment compte, il se surprit à jeter un coup d’œil inquiet et inutile par-delà son épaule, vers la maison derrière lui, vide.

« Est-ce que je peux… dormir avec toi cette nuit ? »

Sa voix était toute petite. Aussi fluette soudain que celle de l’enfant qu’il avait cessé d’être il n’y avait pas si longtemps que ça. Un souhait vibrant dans le ton, une prière éperdue qui se brisa sous un gros sanglot de gosse lorsque Kanon, mâchoire serrée pour ne pas laisser – pas tout de suite – libre cours aux flots de la peine sur le point de le submerger, repoussa au large ses couvertures sans un mot.

Alors, le corps frissonnant, son aîné vint se glisser à la place encore chaude que lui avait cédée son frère, laissant ce dernier les recouvrir jusqu’au menton, glissant sa main dans la sienne. A peine quelques mois… Mais ce sentiment d’apaisement descendu sur eux tout à coup, il leur sembla à tous les deux qu’ils ne l’avaient plus éprouvé depuis des années. Et ils n’avaient pas besoin de se concerter pour comprendre en cette seconde que ce qu’ils avaient perdu, ils avaient peut-être l’occasion de le retrouver, même si rien ne serait plus jamais pareil. Ils allaient devoir grandir, et vite. Sans doute avaient-ils d’ailleurs déjà entamé ce chemin sans retour vers l’âge adulte, alors même qu’ils avaient commencé à éprouver leur propre individualité au cours des dernières semaines, s’éloignant l’un de l’autre, implacablement. Pourtant, tandis que le chagrin agitait les épaules de Saga dans l’étreinte de son jumeau, ce qui subsistait ce soir-là de leur enfance les liait une ultime fois par-delà l’avenir.

« Tu seras toujours là ? Demanda Saga d’une voix où l’épuisement le disputait à l’angoisse alors que l’aube commençait à pointer sa pâleur grisâtre derrière les volets.

— Toujours.

— Promis ? » Et Kanon de le serrer contre lui, dans le silence du petit matin.


End file.
